The spine is made up of many individual bones called vertebrae, joined together by muscles and ligaments. Soft intervertebral discs separate and cushion each vertebra from the next. Because the vertebrae are separate, the spine is flexible and able to bend. The vertebrae provide a conduit for the spinal cord neural bundle. Together the vertebrae, discs, nerves, muscles, and ligaments make up the vertebral column or spine. The spine varies in size and shape, with changes that can occur due to environmental factors, health, and aging. The healthy spine has front-to-back curves, but deformities from normal cervical lordosis, thoracic kyphosis, and lumbar lordosis conditions can cause pain, discomfort, and difficulty with movement. These conditions can be exacerbated by herniated discs, which can pinch nerves.
There are many different causes of abnormal spinal curves and various treatment options from therapy to surgery. The goal of the surgery is a usually a solid fusion of two or more vertebrae in the curved part of the spine. A fusion is achieved by operating on the spine and adding bone graft. The vertebral bones and bone graft heal together to form a solid mass of bone called a fusion. Alternatively, a spinal cage is commonly used that includes bone graft for spacing and fusing vertebrae together. The bone graft may come from a bone bank or the patient's own hipbone or other autologous site. The spine can be substantially straightened with metal rods and hooks, wires or screws via instrumented tools and techniques. The rods or sometimes a brace or cast hold the spine in place until the fusion has a chance to heal.